In equipment mounting applications involving equipment of a sensitive nature, it is often necessary to provide some means to absorb input excitations due to shock. Equipment rigidly mounted directly to floors or decks may experience direct transfer of shock to sensitive components.
In military shipboard applications in particular, equipment has had to undergo rigorous testing. These equipment must meet numerous specifications including the ability to sustain the shock from an underwater explosion resulting in a force magnitude potentially in the hundreds of Gs being transferred to the equipment. While such equipment has traditionally been custom designed to meet such rigorous specifications, a parallel trend has also emerged in the procurement of military and government hardware.
Custom equipment, while long preferred by military and government activities for its ability to meet or exceed performance and survivability requirements, has been found to be more expensive to purchase, install, and maintain. Concurrently, commercial grade equipment, particularly electronic equipment, has now advanced to a state where the capability of commercially available systems meets or exceeds the capability of custom specified equipment and is readily available. Hence, Commercial-Off-The-Shelf (COTS) equipment has become a preferred source for military and government hardware, offering, as the name implies, the ability of such equipment to be purchased directly from commercial vendors and immediately deployed.
Oftentimes however, COTS equipment may be inadequately ruggedized or fall short of other environmental requirements. Accordingly, COTS equipment must be adapted to be more rugged, watertight, and the like. COTS electronics equipment has traditionally overcome some of these limitations by being adapted for mounting upon special mounts purporting to limit shock transfer. Prior art mounts however, such as wire cable mounts, have proven deficient in that they fail to provide adequate shock damping action. Prior art mounts are further disadvantageous in that they are bulky and require more parts and steps to manufacture.
It would be appreciated in the art therefore for a compact means to mount COTS equipment in such a way that shock loads may be sustained without damaging the equipment. It would also be useful in the art for a shock mount to attenuate various destructive frequency components thus isolating and protecting mounted equipment from associated damages.